


He

by sugarspice_drama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute Loki, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice_drama/pseuds/sugarspice_drama
Summary: Loki was in desperate need of shelter where he can hide out of his father and brother's radar. He wasn't looking for mischief. Yet he found it. He found her. Keira Daniels, a highly introverted twenty-five year old woman who has no job, finds herself meeting the God of Mischief and being a part of his life forever.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. "What Are You Hiding From?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is chapter 1. quite short. I'm really not sure how many chapters there are going to be but enjoy this one. :))) this part is also uploaded on tumblr by sugarspicedrama (also me, don't worry) but i think i won't continue to upload there for a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira meets a familiar face while she is on her way to her parents' house.

The cold gush of wind enveloped Keira in a hug as the hairs on her arms turn erect. The night was young—cars were honking annoyingly, the streets were filled with people yearning to get home, and the New York sky had turned to a gradient of electric blue and a brilliant orange.

 _It was a horrible decision to visit mom and dad in Brooklyn today,_ she thought. The earsplitting conversations she was hearing from around her had made her regret her decision the second she stepped out of the apartment building.

Keira rarely went outside, not wanting to interact with anyone as she dealt with her eccentricity. However, her parents hoped today would be an exception as they wanted their highly introverted daughter to be with them on their 40th anniversary. She never really liked talking to people, especially strangers. Her folks and her freakishly annoying sister had already given up on telling her that this part—communicating—was vital in order to be a successful lawyer and/or businesswoman.

She was currently standing in front of a cafe she adored going to when she was just a little girl. It was the same place she lost her first tooth, where, after a long argument about whether the Tooth Fairy was real, her mother had gotten her her first coffee. Why her mom did that was totally unknown to her until now. From then on, coffee was her best friend.

The huge glass windows were dimmed slightly but still showed the warm and welcoming atmosphere of the establishment. The tables were still mahogany, except they’re newer now. People were on their phones, laptops, or on each other’s faces. The whole cafe depicted the unpredictability of the world.

Just when she opened the glass door, a man with stark black hair that reached to his shoulders stood, eyes on a folded newspaper clutched on his left hand and a cup of coffee (or perhaps tea) in the other.

It was an odd mystery to Keira as he appeared to be wearing an all-black suit. His pale complexion, when hit by sunlight, had made him sparkle like the ocean reflecting dusk. _Like a vampire,_ she giggled quietly to herself.

Keira fixed her winter grey eyes on him and observed his unusual appearance. He set down his cup on the mahogany table and treaded on a fixed path towards the exit, hoping to leave the establishment without a fuss, but then she forgot that the door was behind her as she eyed him with dazed eyes.

His eyebrows were knit together when he lowered his newspaper to look at her and express his annoyance.

You were absolutely surprised, however, to find that the person in front of you is actually Loki Odinson, Thor's brother. You continued to observe him. Not that you were an avid fan considering his mischief in New York a few years back, but you could not help to see that he was quite handsome.

"I'm sorry, why are you blocking the door?" He questioned, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Loki?" Keira spoke with a hushed tone, not wanting any attention directed to the both of them. _A smart decision that was,_ she thought.

"You know me?"

"Of course I do," Keira scoffed adding with a chuckle, "You destroyed New York.”

He gave her a look that clearly told the girl that he was definitely annoyed. So he made haste and grabbed her wrist, leading her outside the cafe and into a narrow alleyway that smelled awful.

" _Really?_ Did you have to say that in front of an audience?" His thick Asgardian (or British) accent made Keira feel a little tingly.

"What're you talking about? They weren't even listening,” she tried to argue.

"Yeah and they want you to believe that,” he regained his composure as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like you were wearing a disguise anyway,” she mumbled in a low voice, enough for him not to comprehend.

As if it wasn’t odd enough that Keira was glaring at him from his head down to his toes, a funny thought ran through her mind. _Loki does have some amiable qualities especially concerning his appearance._

And after further bickering with herself, came to a conclusion— _Okay, fine, he's really hot._

"What are you hiding from?" Keira asked, not fearing him and the possible tricks he has up his sleeve.

Loki found her admirable to ask such a thing considering a woman of her size.

"That, love," he replied with a smirk, "is a question to be answered the next time we bump into each other."

And so he walked away and left the small woman he had the privilege of meeting at a disastrous situation involving the door and herself blocking it.

_Interesting,_ _that deep inside her antisocial guts, Keira Daniels actually wanted to see him again._


	2. "Cuddle?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki unexpectedly proposes that he stay with Keira in her apartment to... "cuddle and stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little long but oh well. enjoy

Keira remained walking after the unforgettable encounter she had with the God of Mischief himself, Loki Odinson. It remained a mystery to her as to why he was here on earth when he could be savagely partying in Asgard right now. But then again, the question of his reputation came to mind.

Was Loki a good person? _Most definitely not,_ Keira thought. _If it wasn’t for him, so many people would not have lost loved ones when he so carelessly and selfishly brought a space army to earth with so many innocent lives on the line._

Keira was sure she had Loki all figured out. After all, she was good at that particular area—observation and conclusion. Still, a flame of anxiety nagged at her insides knowing that Loki probably had a lot of tricks up his sleeves (plural). Not to be associated with him again, that was for sure Keira’s main objective. Or was it?

She finally, after many messages she received from her mother telling her she was late, arrived in front of her parents’ house. Hesitation dawned her for a moment when she questioned herself if ringing the doorbell was really necessary considering her parents might be busy with public relations and making good impressions to new guests.

When the door suddenly opened, revealing her mother, surprise overtook her face.

“Oh quit standing there and come in, Keira.” Kristie smiled, grateful to have seen her daughter again after many years.

“Hey, mom. Where’s dad?”

“Oh he’s in the kitchen trying to open more wine for the guests.”

The number of people talking softly with wine on their hands made Keira feel suffocated. Yet she wanted to, just once, enjoy one of her parents’ parties as they would’ve wanted her to.

Looking at the clothes and jewelry these people wear, Keira cannot help but think that she seemed a bit underdressed wearing a knee-length red flowy dress that hugged her waist perfectly, a denim jacket over it, and cream-colored ballerina flats. She didn’t mind putting make-up on her face for she was sure to have messed it up.

“Uhh, mom? Do I look okay?” she asked her mother quietly as she led Keira to the drawing room with one hand on her backside.

“Well, if you think you are... then-“

“Mom...seriously?” Keira’s face contorted, walking with her mother with hands in her jacket’s pockets.

She noticed a lot of familiar faces around her but didn’t really approach them to say hi. Keira never really had any deep and meaningful connection with these ‘hypocrites’—as she calls them. One day they compliment her and give her advice (which she totally didn’t need), and the next day they were gone for a long time in her life and yet here they were again. It’s really none of Keira’s business what they were talking about in front of her parents but her parents were smart and they wouldn’t let some people chat them up and make them decide on something they’ll regret sooner.

* * *

With a glass of orange juice on her hand, Keira sensed someone was coming up behind her so she intended to keep her back towards this person, not in a mood for conversation.

“Well, well...Kiera Daniels.”

Keira rolled her eyes, unknown to the woman behind her, and faced her with a fake grin.

“Charlotte Tappurn, how are you?”

“I’m good, actually. I’m surprised you remember me. We were really young back then.” Charlotte flashed her a blinding smile.

“Well, I could never forget the girl who destroyed my violin.” Kiera laughed breathily, emphasizing her sarcasm, which Charlotte didn’t get at all. She laughed with her and Kiera couldn’t help holding back a real laugh.

Charlotte Tappurn was a most unusual person. Not in an unpredictable-unusual way, but in a more predictable-unusual way. When she and Kiera were about four, they played as long as they could in Kiera’s playroom—that was what their parents thought. It was actually just five hours of Charlotte talking to her dolls and having tea parties in one corner of the room while Kiera was reading (at least, trying to read) Hamlet and playing her instruments in another corner of the room. Their babysitters didn’t really care why. Charlotte didn’t have a liking to music so one day she just decided to immaturely wreck Keira’s violin and use its strings as pet leashes for ‘the dolls’ doggies’. That was the very same day that Keira made up her mind about Charlotte Tappurn. Oh how she loved Charlotte’s parents—they were sweet and cooked a lot of good food. But they were simply nothing like mean, arrogant, daft, demented, little Lottie.

“So, what do you do?” Charlotte shot her a question, eyebrows raised.

Keira leaned slowly on the kitchen counter and replied, “I don’t do anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” The bejeweled woman frowned but then widened her eyes and grinned like a madman adding, “I’m a model now!”

Kiera was surprised, honestly, that an average woman with an average personality and an average knowledge of basic information was given a slightly beyond average job.

But then, she couldn’t complain. She used jealousy as her reason for thinking rude thoughts of the woman in front of her.

“Great.” She simply replied.

“I really have to go, my mom’s calling me to meet someone. Good luck in modelling, though!” Keira added, walking towards her mother who was waving at her to come.

Charlotte gave her a small wave and a bitter smile of which she didn’t know the reason behind.

“Darling, do you remember Dave and Collette Lacourt of Lacourt Industries?” Kristie excitedly asked Keira as she gestures to a 40-year old man and woman (a couple) holding hands.

“Umm, should I?” She hesitantly replied in a respectful and embarrassed tone.

“What a funny girl she is!” Mrs. Collete Lacourt chuckled, her gloved hands folding together.

“Their son, Joaquin went to law school with you, remember?” Keira’s father, that she now noticed was beside her mother, spoke as if to jog up her memory.

“Oh, yeah! Joaquin!” Keira acted as if Joaquin and her had really fun times when in fact they did not.

Joaquin Lacourt was just an arrogant boy who loved to party and torment Keira with his equally arrogant group of friends. They never really hung out back at school. His parents, the couple in front of her at the moment, were just forcing him to develop a friendship with Keira knowing her family’s reputation.

“How is he, by the way?” Keira added, her hands fiddling with themselves in nervousness behind her.

“He is wonderful. He’s just got a job as the head lawyer of a company called Krakk. It’s a drugs and medication company in Italy.” Mr. Dave Lacourt answered with a humble smile.

“Isn’t that wonderful? How fortunate of him to have a job in such a wonderful country,” Keira’s mother commented, adding “Keira, why don’t you tell them what you’ve been up to lately?”

And there it goes. The million-dollar question. What _was_ Keira doing lately? She didn’t even know the answer herself. _It can’t hurt to be honest,_ she decided.

“Well, if you must know, I’m painting a lot lately. Would’ve wasted those expensive art lessons if I didn’t put them to use. I also am thinking of studying medicine next year. It’s possible to be a lawyer _and_ a doctor at the same time, right? As of now, I don’t have a stable job. But I’m certain I will someday! If not, then I can go with the med school option.”

All four of the people she was talking to had their mouths agape, looking at Keira as if she had something stuck on her face. She just looked at them with a knowing smile.

“Are you daft, child?” Mrs. Lacourt scoffed, offending not only Kiera but also her parents when she uttered the word ‘daft’ and added, “One simply cannot have two professions at once! You’re leading yourself into a dead end.”

To say that Keira was offended was an understatement. She had never felt so boxed in her entire life. So what if she had big- no,huge dreams? If they thought they could limit her and place her in a certain standard that they’ve made for themselves, they’re wrong. Keira was beyond shocked to have heard those words from a woman she now despises.

“With all due respect, ma’am, I am entirely capable of fending for myself.” Keira gently regained her composure.

“Well, yes, but I mean you have to marry and create a family! How can you even find a husband with such a busy life? Do you think having kids at forty years old is normal?” Her husband was already begging her to stop, knowing who they were talking to.

“Mrs. Lacourt,” Keira breathed deeply, adding “I am well-informed of the risks I am going to take. However, I must disagree with you as you have implied that a woman’s joy is entirely dependent upon a husband and kids. Surely, you have mistaken me for some other woman for I believe that I can be happy and grateful without either of those and only with the support and love from my parents and sister. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going upstairs for some fresh air.”

The heads that turned towards Keira was gently drowning her and breaking her into tiny pieces. It was very unlikely of her to talk back to a woman with power and propriety but that very same woman had crossed a line so very visible. However, all things considered, Keira had to admit that Mrs. Lacourt spoke with truth in her words and that messed with her head even more.

* * *

Keira was now sitting on the small window frame of her old room, her back leaning on the side of the frame. Her room hadn’t changed since she moved out for college. The pictures of her playing her violin were still there. The colored hand-prints of her own hands were all over the walls with little notes written in a black pen on each one. She smiled at her innocent eight-year old self yearning to be a pilot. _“It’s most unusual for a woman to be a pilot, Keira,”_ people had commented. She really only wanted to be a pilot to travel the world, she told her parents. They only replied with “Keira, you can travel anywhere you want. We promise.”

After that embarrassing encounter, she thought that maybe the guests were beginning to take off as it is already ten in the evening and they were exhausted from opening their mouths.

Kiera gazed at the blinding headlights of numerous cars passing by. The main road was visible enough for her to appreciate the beauty of the city lights that beguiled the passers-by into a trance.

The long and eerie silence was soon disrupted by the sound of a window opening. Specifically, the window opposite to Keira’s. And a mop of jet black hair poked out, showing her a familiar face she didn’t expect to see again.

“Loki?” You whisper-yelled.

“Hello, mortal,” he smiled cheekily. _Pretty sure he called me 'love' before (which was really cute) but whatever._

“What the heck are you doing there?” Keira was entirely sure that the Thompsons were occupying that house and she couldn’t get rid of the several scenarios flooding her mind of Loki trying to knock them unconscious.

“I came to see you and I didn’t want anyone else seeing me.”

“Well, what about the family living in that house?”

“There’s a family living here?” He looked behind him and added “They're all asleep. With all these boring decor I didn’t think anyone in their right mind would stay in such a place.”

“And your judgement is based on?” Keira crossed her arms, trying to stare him down.

“Based on Asgard?”

“Fair enough.” Keira smirked, immediately reminded of the reason for Loki’s sudden appearance.

“Why did you come to see me?” She asked.

“Because I need a place to stay and you’re the only mortal that isn’t scared of me.”

“How, may I ask, would you inquire such conclusion that I am not scared of you?”

“Your eyes don’t lie.”

 _My eyes?_ Keira questioned herself.

“Yes, your eyes,” Loki spoke. Keira must have said that out loud. “They’re too...revealing and...grey,” the asgardian added, doing weird motions with his right hand.

Keira felt so transparent suddenly, like Loki can look through her mind and find stuff that he never wished to find.

“Don’t worry, they’re beautiful.” This sudden comment made your cheeks turn red as you bring your hands to your face, hiding them so Loki won’t see the effect that statement had on you.

She closed her slightly opened mouth and heaved a sigh, looking anywhere but on Loki’s face screaming ‘I made you blush and I’m such a playboy!’

“What makes you think I’ll agree to your...proposal?” she squinted her eyes at him, showing total control over her jittery self.

“Simple. That’s because I know you’re alone in an apartment and you’re-“

“Alone? Wait. Did you spy on me?”

“Only because I needed to, don’t flatter yourself.” Loki spoke with a straight face, continuing.

“Anyway, you’re also really antisocial which makes it better ‘cause we can stay at home and just cuddle and stuff and-“

“ _Cuddle?”_ Keira chuckled.

“Yeah. Why? Do you have anything better to do when you’re not cooking or cleaning or studying?” He rose his voice mockingly.

“Mhmmm. Okay. Because it’s _normal_ for villains to _cuddle_.” The woman was holding back a very loud laugh due to the unexpected information she just received.

“Villain? I am offended.” Loki put a hand to his chest mockingly.

“And what makes you think I _want_ to cuddle?”

“You _don’t want_ to cuddle _this?_ ” He gestured to himself.

“No, because you’re a nuclear bomb and you could explode and hurt anyone any second for all I know!” Keira defended.

“Trust me, those days are _way_ past me.” He frowned a little.

“Wait. You told me you’d reveal who or what you were hiding from the last time we spoke. You need to tell me now.”

“Why would I ruin the fun of watching you all jittery and nervous in front of me?”

“You say I’m not scared of you yet you tell me I’m nervous and jittery around you?” Keira chuckled at the thought.

“Nervousness, yes. Anxiety, yes. Curiosity, yes. I see all these through your eyes. But fear? Never.” He explained, not breaking eye contact.

The woman in front of him had never felt so bare before. More bare than earlier. But it gave her a sense of honor to be the person who doesn’t look at Loki with emotions he doesn’t want to see and feel.

“Anyway, I’m going to show up at your apartment building before midnight, and if you buzz me in, I will take that as a ‘yes, you are allowed to stay.’ But if after five minutes, you don’t buzz me in, I’m just going to find another mortal to bother.”

“Good night, Keira.” He added.

He then waved a hurried goodbye and closed the window, his figure visibly walking away.

Keira could not comprehend the number of conclusions and scenarios she had in her mind, wishing to silence it once and for all.

* * *

The exchange of goodbyes between her and her parents were heartwarming for they had their proud faces on, telling Keira to dream endlessly and never give up. This was a relief to Keira, unburdening her shoulders with people’s judgements, knowing that her mother and father had always supported her a hundred times seven percent.

She walked back to her apartment at eleven in the evening, hoping to fix herself before Loki came. To her relief, Loki wasn’t yet to be found and she still had time to think about this.

While slipping on her nightwear—pajamas and an oversized shirt—she plopped herself down the soft cream beanbag just sitting beside her queen-sized bed. She thought she had to at least be comfortable while contemplating about her final decision.

After thirty minutes or so, she heard the familiar buzz indicating that someone was at the door of the building.

_I don’t know what I’m doing, but I think this is the right decision._

_No._

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_YES!_

_No?_

_YES!_

Without minding the bickering going on inside her head, she absentmindedly gave the indication that Loki, son of Odin, the God of Mischief, the destroyer of New York, was allowed to stay with her.

And maybe they can even _cuddle._

_Oh boy, am I gonna regret this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loki is a cute lil bean. did i do him alright? would love to hear of your thoughts! stay safe, guys! xoxo


	3. "Oh, bloody eggs."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep, meaningful, flirtatious conversations and Keira's sister coming to visit.

Awakened by the busy noises of the early morning traffic, Keira reminisced the events of last night. She remembered going to her parents’ house and meeting Loki along the way, vaguely hearing the familiar sound of him calling her ‘love’. She also remembered Mrs. Lacourt and her offensive conclusions towards Keira’s desire to study medicine. She wasn’t quite sure, however, if the events that followed were real—Loki proposing to live with her and her agreeing.

She stood up, slipped on a pair of slippers and grabbed her silk robe as she exits her room to prove whether her speculations were right. She slowly opened her door as her eyes roamed to see if anyone else was with her.

The two rooms faced each other at the middle of a long and slightly narrow hallway where pictures hung on the cream-colored walls. Keira could still feel the warmth from the many memories she had in this hallway—mostly involving her elder sister, Dorothy. The frames on the walls had pictures of Keira during her graduation, a picture of her and her sister in prom dresses (she was forced to go), and countless other pictures of Keira’s violin recitals and painting competitions.

Keira quietly tiptoed her way to the guest room, knocking softly on the door in case Loki was indeed inside. When she twisted the knob and pushed it open, she was filled with a mixture of disappointment and relief to see that the bed was made, there were no sign of clothes or things that weren’t already there before, and most especially there was no sign of Loki.

Her heart felt heavy knowing that maybe she had dreamed all of it except the ‘meeting him’ part. Of course, she wanted the guy around as she found him quite amusing, not to mention, attractive. And Keira was never the type to judge him by the news she sees on TV. Yet somehow, she had already made up her mind about him, and she wished he would prove her wrong.

She was in a trance while looking at the empty guest room when she heard a yelp of pain followed by a voice exclaiming, “Oh, bloody eggs.”

Keira immediately ran to the kitchen and was overtaken by utter shock when she sees Loki’s face contorted as he shook his hands vigorously. He wore the same clothes he had on last night without the black coat and the shiny leather shoes—he was wearing his black shirt and was barefoot. When he spots the young woman looking at him with wide eyes, he immediately smiles and says, “You’re awake.”

“Loki? What are you doing? Are you hurt?” Keira walked towards him and took his hands on hers, locating where he hurt himself.

“I’m fine,” He explains, noticing concern from the voice of the mortal in front of her and adding, “I made breakfast.”

“Really?” Keira lets go of his hands and turned her head towards the kitchen island, seeing two plates of bacon and eggs—the usual.

“Yup,” Loki answered, popping the ‘p’. He turned his head towards the toaster when it made a sound.

“I could’ve just eaten cereal, you know?” Keira’s eyes followed Loki’s motion—taking the hot toast in his clean bare hands.

“You’re a good cook and you have all you need right here, why would you settle for cereal?” He smirked, placing a toast on each of the plates.

“Besides, I’m trying to be a good roommate,” the god added.

It was a relief to Keira, honestly, that he wasn’t a burden. What a shame it was for her to doubt that Frigga, Loki’s mother, hadn’t raised him well enough to teach him how to cook and clean and show some manners. Loki’s chambers was, for sure, bigger than her apartment, so she figured he was responsible enough to clean up after his messes here, too. Shockingly, Keira felt overjoyed that Loki was at least trying to become a good roommate. After all, they both have no idea how long this is going to last and how they’ll make it last.

“How do you know I’m a good cook?” Keira took a seat on a stool from the kitchen island and made herself comfortable, glaring at the masterpiece that is her breakfast.

“Aha, so you _are,_ ” Loki said, claiming his place beside her.

Both couldn’t wait to devour the delicious food in front of them. The eggs looked especially good—scrambled, yellow, and fluffy. Keira could not believe that Loki could cook such a simple dish perfectly. It always made her feel spoiled and special when someone offers to cook her breakfast, which was almost never, because it reminded her of her childhood where almost everything was given to her immediately when she asked for it. Now, she can only accept the fact that she is not a child anymore.

“I most certainly am not. I just _know_ how to cook,” Keira argued as she took a bite of her bacon, moaning loudly with eyes shut in appreciation.

“That’s a sound I’d like to hear in a different situation,” Loki smirked, giving you a look with his devilishly magnificent eyes.

“Oh shut up,” Keira softly nudged him with her elbow and giggled knowing her face was once again pink.

“So, tell me,” Keira began, adding, “Who or what exactly are you hiding from?”

Loki shrugged, chewing his food and replied, “My father.”

“Odin?”

“Yes. Thor, too.”

“But why?” Keira pressed on, eyebrows knit together while looking at Loki.

He was however, looking down on his food, avoiding Keira’s gaze.

“You know what I’ve done,” he softly muttered.

“I mean, what could they possibly do to you that you went to hide here? Aren’t Asgardian prison cells much fancier than earth’s?”

The god stopped eating, set down his utensils, and looked at Keira in the eyes. He heaved a sigh and looked down on the ground saying, “Well, I may have accidentally met an attractive woman in the cell next to mine, let her believe I had felt true affection towards her, and broke her heart while using her to escape.”

Keira could not believe he would stoop that low just to free himself. _Poor girl._ But then, she couldn’t blame Loki. If she was held in a prison cell for the rest of her life with no one to talk to, she would think of countless ways to escape. However reasonable Loki’s methods were, she didn’t hesitate to scold him.

“Oh, you cruel man!” she exclaimed adding, “The poor woman must have felt distraught.”

“Stop being so hypocritical,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“I am not!” Keira stood from her seat.

“Calm down.”

“Was that all you cared about? Escaping? When you so carelessly toyed with a woman’s feelings?” Keira couldn’t help but raise her voice slightly. She wasn’t angry, she was just giving him a piece of her mind.

“Unfortunately, yes,” he chuckled.

“And you think it’s funny?”

“Stop acting like my mother, mortal.”

“Fine,” Keira sat back down and regained her composure. “I’m not mad, I just think highly wrong of even just the idea of it, let alone you actually doing it.”

“I don’t have long here on earth. Heimdall is sure to find me. In fact, I think he’s already found me. So you don’t need to worry about having a villain under your roof for a long time,” he explained and continued to eat.

“I’m sorry,” Keira gave him an apologetic grin adding, “To be fair, though, it would take a long time for me to completely trust you.”

“I understand that,” the god replied, standing with his now empty plate and setting it on the sink.

“Tell me about you,” Loki crossed his arms, his lower back leaning on the kitchen counter, looking at you seriously.

“Well, I’m twenty-five. I graduated law school last year in Harvard. I have no job, no friends. Is that what you expected to hear?”

“Frankly, I’m quite impressed. You must be highly educated, are you not?”

“I work hard,” Keira smiled, finished with her food as she added, “In fact, I was planning on studying medicine this year but _you happened_ and I can’t leave you alone in my apartment.”

“True.”

“Besides, people just told me that the possibilities of that happening were zero. I normally don’t believe what they say but maybe they’re right.”

“Wait, so you’re _not_ going to study medicine anymore?” Keira nodded her head.

“You can always begin next year. You’re not seriously going to give up on something you are passionate about just because of me, aren’t you?,” Loki hopied to change Keira’s mind.

“It’s not because of _you._ It’s because _you’re here._ ”

“So would you rather have me find another mortal to live with?” Loki took a step towards her.

“I’m not saying that I just-“

And another step.

“So you _like_ having me here.”

And another.

“I didn’t say that either.”

He was directly in front of the jittery woman, not breaking his gaze.

“You know,” Loki spoke, adding, “Your eyes really are beautiful. And they give out far too much information. So if I were to give my genuine advice to matters such as yours, you should be truthful about what you are feeling about our current situation for, mark my words, I will not, in any way, hurt you or even touch you...”

“...Unless you want me to,” with abominable pride of himself, he added.

Keira was sure she was as red as a rose now. She couldn’t stop her eyes from widening at the image Loki had caused to appear inside her mind. _Now I can never not see this,_ she thought.

With a loud groan of frustration, Keira marched her way back into her room in deep breaths as she hears Loki chuckling like the trickster he is.

Keira shut the door and decided that she would now hop in the shower, clean herself up nicely, and spend the rest of the day trying not to listen to another one of Loki’s dirty and flirtatious jokes that he says were ‘not causing any harm’.

After a really refreshing shower, Keira opened her closet to pick out some comfortable clothes to wear when suddenly, the loud ringing of her phone gets her attention.

“Hello?” Keira brought her phone to her ear.

_“Keira?”_ The raspy sound of her sister’s voice made her feel calm knowing it wasn’t one of the waiters from the restaurant downstairs again.

“Oh my god, Dottie? Is that you?”

_“Oh Keira how I missed you!”_ She could hear the traffic noises in the background, curious as to where her sister was right now.

“Me too! How are you?”

_“I’ve never been better, sis.”_

“Glad to know. Why did you call me?” Kiera couldn’t help but ask because she was too familiar to the fact that they don’t always call even if they don’t need something.

_“Oh, right! I forgot. I’m ten minutes away from your apartment right now, just so you know. I remembered you hate surprises.”_ Kiera froze, eyes widening.

“What?! Oh- I mean- Sure! Okay. That’s totally great.” She stuttered, hesitantly agreeing. She was totally aware of the fact that Loki’s living with her now and her sister is great at jumping into conclusions but this was a matter to be fixed until after the call.

_“Great. I have to answer another phone call but I’ll see you later, okay?”_

“Okay!”

_“Bye! I love you!”_

“Love you, too!”

_This is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments! stay safe, everyone. lots of love. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it? leave some comments and suggestions. stay safe, everyone! xoxo


End file.
